Man of the Hour
by Chopin Gal
Summary: He escorted her through the portal of the restaurant, wishing that he could be escorting her through the event horizon forever and ever.


﻿ 

_This is a tribute to one of the unsung heroes of the SGC. His soul and persona may be owned by MGM and company, but I'm treating him to a night out! Hope you enjoy the story. It takes place several seasons past - when the universe was kinder and gentler, and all major characters were still around._

**Man of the Hour**

He stood before the bathroom mirror, nervously combing his hair and straightening his tie. This was an epic day - a superb day - a day that he would remember for the rest of his life. He knew the dangers involved. Being a part of SGC meant being a part of the risks - day in and day out. But, today, oh glorious day, today was different - _today was special!_ Today he was in charge of his destiny - _she said "yes"_ - she looked at him with those baby blues and he thought he would melt right there and then in the middle of the gateroom.

At first he thought she was joking - he was certainly used to that - _dating women was not his forte_ - certainly not his strong point. _Machines he could trust - machines he could handle. But the opposite sex? _Now that was more intimidating than configuring a MALP or controlling the iris. But their eyes locked and she softly repeated the "yes, I'll go" with the smile of an angel. He felt he had died and gone to heaven for sure - _it couldn't get much better than this!_

_Why now? Why him?_ _Why question good fortune when it finally knocks on your door. Just accept and pursue ...._

He did not know that time could move so slowly - counting the hours to the end of his shift; running to the men's room for one final checkup on shirt, tie, and hair, and then on to an evening of pure delight - _he had a date with an angel!_

He approached her house somewhat timidly - still shocked by the surprise of it all. _Flowers? Of course!_ He stopped and bought a bouquet of fresh-cut mums - colorful and not too ostentatious; they seemed to fit the occasion. He found himself grinning as he walked up to knock on her door. _Breathe deeply, Walter -_ _breathe deeply. _His hand shook but he summoned up all his courage and made contact.

She opened the door and smiled that mega-watt smile - that smile that made all the guys on the base just fall in love with her - day after day. But, for just this one moment and just this one night - she was smiling _only_ at him - _nirvana!_ She seemed very pleased with the flowers and grabbed a sweater and followed him to his Volkswagon - oh yes - _he was tired of being just a_ _passenger in life -_ _tonight he was in the driver's seat!_

She did say that she loved Volare's - that trendy little Italian restaurant in town. So he made reservations for two, asking for a table in a corner so he could just enjoy the pleasure of her company and his good fortune _in his own quiet time_.

Surprisingly, conversation, on the way over,came quite easily. They talked about the General and SG-1 and some of the past aliens who had come through the 'Gate and some of the close calls the base had experienced. He found her charming and she was actually laughing at his jokes. _Did he win the lottery? Was this a dream?_

They arrived at the restaurant and he discovered that there was valet parking. _Oh my - he hoped he brought the right credit_ _card - this promised to be quite a night_. He rushed from his side of the car in time to open the door for her and watch those long, lovely legs _(that graceful stride)_ - the sheer beauty of one classy lady - one classy major. He extended his arm and she took it and he felt like a king. _King Walter - the Lord of the Gate_. _He escorted her through the portal of the restaurant wishing that he could be escorting her through the event horizon - forever and ever._ His reverie was interrupted as the maitre'd came up and inquired the name.

"Sergeant Walter Davis - a table for two." _(wink, wink)_

"Oh, yes, sir - we have it right here."

They were led up a few bustling aisles and he caught a glimpse of candles and a cozy corner and started to pinch himself - again, _reality check!_ To his dismay, the waiter suddenly turned to the left and led them into a much larger room.

_Oh no, disaster - the best laid plans .... _

Before he could voice his displeasure, the much larger room became a room filled with familiar faces - surely all of SGC were standing in front of him and his lady - _and they were saluting him_ - the lowly Technician - glasses in hands and a song in their hearts:

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you,

Happy birthday, dear Walter, happy birthday to you!"

"For he's a jolly good fellow, for he's a jolly good fellow,

For he's a jolly good fellow - that nobody can deny!"

The Major wound her arms around him and gave him a kiss that, he swore, he felt right down to his socks! Amidst more cheering and applause, Doctor Fraiser came up and offered the next kiss ... and then it was the technician female staff who lined up to take their turns ... he was dazed and pleased and covered in lipstick. _The photos taken that night showed Walter with a very silly grin on his face! _

There was dancing and dining and cake - oh yes - there was cake - O'Neill, of course, was in charge of that and he came through big time - a multi-tiered special order from the SGC commissary and it even had a miniature stargate on the top (_unclassified_ for the night in a public restaurant) - quickly cut into pieces and served to the waiting guests.

Walter's big night had finally arrived - _he was the star of the show - he was loved and respected_ - and his beautiful escort would never know how proud and pleased he was to have had her at his side for this surprise birthday celebration.

_Chevron Seven Locked!_


End file.
